Chicken
by PoodlesandNoodles
Summary: A story about two teenagers who suck at confessing their feelings.


I was bored and wanted to write a drabble for iCarly. I put a slightly more serious tone on Sam and Freddie's relationship in this story. It's got a love triangle effect on it. Anyway, in my opinion, Sam and Freddie dating is still in the rocky boat for me. In other words, I hate writing stories where it is inevitable that they are going to get together. There needs to be depth. I mean yah, they might like each other, but there's still gotta be complications. And you can't exclude Carly. Basically, this story is just Sam and Freddie hanging out and attempting to go beyond the frennmy line only to fail miserably. It's realistic in my opinion.

For those reading my other story. "iCross Dress" I will be updating shortly.

Disclaimer: I have nothing

AN: ignore the grammar mistakes. I will fix them. Also Freddie and Sam are juniors in this story. I've made Sam more mature, and really i'd reckon she'd be different when she's hanging out with a boy that she likes. There's more to Sam then the tough exterior and you can whitness that in episodes like 'iSpeed Date' and 'iMake Sam girlier'. Don't worry, She's still in character, but some parts might or might not (depends on how you look at it) seem stretched.

_**Chicken.**_

* * *

"Why the hell am I here again?" Sam asked.

Freddie turned his head to look at her. She was tugging the bottom of his shirt, twirling the fabric around her finger. They were both in the middle of a field and just a short distance away from a country house that belonged to Freddie's aunt. The boy tried to shape out Sam's face, but it was proving to be pointless. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the dark. "You'll have to answer that question for yourself," he replied snottily as he swatted her hand away. "You didn't have to come. I didn't invite you."

The blonde stared out into the field, pretending not to feel hurt. She retaliated by smacking Freddie's forehead.

"Hey," he snapped and immediately sat up. He had been lying on his back.

"Howdy," Sam smirked, enjoying the way Freddie seemed to be flustered. He was so easy to annoy.

Freddie glared at her. He looked up into the night sky and waited patiently for the meteor shower to begin.

"When is this thing gonna start?" Sam grunted impatiently. "This is stupid Benson." She pulled at the laces of her chucks then wrapped her arms around the bottom of her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

"Once again, no one invited you," Freddie said and returned his back to the ground.

"Yet I'm here, and nothing is happening," She said, poking him in the side. She chuckled when he squirmed.

"Cut that out," He winced. "Why are you here?" he asked seriously. He had planned this night for no one but himself. As much as Freddie loved Seattle, sometimes he just needed to get away from the city lights. He needed time to think and reflect on life. And he needed time away from his apartment, considering his mother was a pathological neat freak. He loved his mom, really he did, but she made his life psychotic. This was his time, and he was not happy with the fact that Sam was intruding.

Sam shrugged. "It was either go with you or stay home and watch my mom try to freeze her cyst." Freddie blinked, completely disgusted. Even though he was very aware of Pam and her repulsive tactics, he was always surprised to hear about the things she did and or attempted to do. Freddie wondered how Sam had not been put into foster care yet.

"You're supposed to freeze warts not cysts," he said as if it were obvious, and it was.

"Yah, well my mom ain't a rocket scientist."

"It's doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you aren't suppose to freeze cysts." The nerd raised his voice as he folded his hands over his chest.

The blonde shrugged again. "Just shut up," she said and sprawled herself out on the ground. She made sure her arm landed on top of Freddie's face.

"Sam," he grunted.

She slowly retracted her arm and tucked it behind her head. "Nice night." Freddie could here the mischievous grin in her tone.

He sighed ignoring her. Sam was actually one of the things he needed to think about. Not that he thought about her often, but lately things had gotten weird between them. They were hanging out more. They had even gone on a couple of "supposed" dates; although neither of them would ever admit that that was what they were. But Freddie knew better. Sam wasn't a fool either. The only thing that wasn't weird was their banter. They still fought, which was why Freddie found himself confused. If something was going on between him and Sam why did they still fight like cats and dogs. Oh, and then there was the fact that he still loved Carly. He shifted uneasily. He didn't know why he still wasn't over her. They had dated once in the tenth grade, and it was awesome. Their relationship had been everything he had hoped it to be, and when it came to it's abrupt end he had expected to finally get over her, but he didn't. It made everything very complicated. Because what if something did happen between him and Sam? What if by some crazy turn of events one of them decided to cross the line and ask the other out. Would it be fair to date her if his heart was still pawning for someone else? Freddie was a gentlemen. If he was going to date someone then he was going to date them full heartedly. He could only imagine how painful it would be to date someone who wished to be dating someone else. "Probably almost as painful as loving someone who doesn't love you back." He whispered to himself.

"What?" Sam suddenly interrupted his thoughts. She turned, propping herself up with her elbow, then leaned forward until she was hovering over him.

"Nothing," he replied, suddenly aware of their proximity. Sam smelled like chicken and jasmine. It was a strange concoction, but it wasn't bad. "You smell funny, but I like it," he said thoughtfully. The blonde blinked at him, and had it been brighter outside Freddie would have witnessed her blush.

"Your so weird," she scoffed while leaning back to rest on her elbows.

But who was Freddie kidding? He was not going to date Sam. It would be too hard….too strenuous. She would make life unbearable. He already had to deal with his mother, it wouldn't be smart to add on another load of crazy. They were better off as friends. Wait, were they even friends?

"You think way too much Benson," she spoke again. Her sentence ended with a sigh.

"Who says I'm thinking?" he retorted.

"Me, obviously."

Freddie scratched his chest. "Pshh, well there's nothing wrong with thinking."

"There is when you think too much," she argued.

"What do you know?"

"I know that what were doing right now is really lame," she smirked. A gust of wind made the grass rustle.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "It's not lame; it's soothing. You can't see something like this in the city." It was nice to be able to see the stars every once in a while. Maybe Freddie was secretly a country boy.

"Tch." Sam pursed her lips then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her head. "I guess," she agreed. "What were you thinking about?" Her hand reached out for the bottom of Freddie's shirt, and she once again began to twirl the fabric around her finger.

"Do you honestly care about what I think about ?" he asked, lifting his hand to slap Sam's hand away, but it wasn't bothering him that much. In fact, the contact felt nice.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked." She scooted closer, still propping herself up on her elbows. She pinched the hem of the shirt then let it spring out of her grip.

"I don't know. I was thinking about a lot of things," he finally answered. His eyes came to rest on a particularly bright star. It probably wasn't a star at all. A planet maybe? Or was it a satellite?

"Wow, that wasn't vague at all." Sam's tone was sarcastic.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you what I was thinking about," the nerd teased, although he was partially telling the truth. He lifted his hand and grabbed a lock of Sam's hair. "Your hair is getting really long," he said and sifted the strand between his fingers.

"I know. I was thinking about cutting it," she said as she looked at his hand.

"Don't," he replied. His hand fell and it landed on top of the girl's forearm. "Sorry," Freddie said quickly and returned his hand to his chest.

Sam looked away, silently admiring the country house in the distance. It was the only source of light, besides the stars and the moon, and it reminded her of a time in the past before she, her mom, and Melanie moved to Seattle.

"Chicken," she taunted as her back came to rest on the grass again. "I don't bite, just in case you were wondering."

The nub pretended to act annoyed. "Well don't worry, cuz I wasn't wondering." His eyes shifted back and forth in his head. Why hadn't he seen any meteors yet?

"Sure you weren't."

There was a comfortable silence. Freddie closed his eyes, feeling drowsy, but he knew not to fall asleep. If he did, Sam would more than likely steal his keys and leave him to sleep in the country house all by himself.

"We should have brought a tent," the girl suddenly spoke. "I'm about to fall asleep," she said and then yawned as if to prove her point. "I don't feel like moving from this spot."

"Hmm, just know that if you fall asleep I won't wake you up when I decide to leave."

"Yah you will," she replied in an all knowing tone.

"How can you be so sure?" the boy asked. He began to drum his fingers along his stomach.

Sam gave him a sidelong glance. "Because you're way too nice," she stated. "You're like Carly. You don't have a mean bone in your body."

Freddie cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Sam to say that. "Hang on a second," he said lifting both hands into the air. "Are you complementing me?" His head turned slightly. "Is the notorious Sam Puckett complementing me?" he repeated.

"And so what f I am?" she asked in an offended tone. Freddie couldn't stop smirking. "Of course, I'm not filled with gumdrops and rainbows like you and Shay, but I'm not a complete jerk either."

"I'd beg to differ," the boy muttered. He immediately received a punch in the arm.

"My point exactly," the nerd said while rubbing the sore spot.

"There's more to me then just this," she said and punched Freddie in the arm again.

"Ow," Freddie said rubbing his arm even more. "You say that, yet I'm having to rub my arm again because you punched it!"

"You deserved it," Sam huffed while crossing her arms. It was a girly action and Freddie felt it didn't suit her very well.

"Why did I deserve it? Gees, you don't know your own strength," he mumbled the last sentence.

"Because you called me a jerk."

"You are a jerk."

Sam punched him in the arm a third time.

"Alright I'm done," Freddie said while sitting up. "You just never know when to stop do you?" he said, genuinely upset. She punched like a man!

"You're such a girl; it's pathetic," Sam sneered. She pushed herself up, resting her hands in her lap.

Freddie turned and looked at the blonde beside him. She was rather close. It was making him feel uneasy. "And you wonder why I can barely stand to be around you," he grumbled. His reasoning for not giving Sam a chance was becoming valid.

"You say that, but you hang out with me more than anyone else," she snapped.

Freddie's eyes widened. Was Sam bringing up a topic he knew they both weren't ready to discuss? He scratched his arm nervously. If she wanted to say something then she had better say it and not back down. He'd egg her on. "It's not like I want to. I mean, half the time it's you that calls me not me that calls you." Ehhh, maybe that was a little too harsh. Then again, Sam was tough. If she was going to make a point about their relationship then she was going to have to break, if even just a little bit. If she wanted to be with him she was going to have to give him a reason to consider her.

"Oh, cut the chiz Benson. You know that's not true," she said, plucking the grass between her legs.

"Then what are you trying to say Sam?" She had better say something. Maybe they could have this talk now, and get it out of the way.

"We hang out a lot," she started tentatively. "I'd like to think that it's not because Carly has been busy with that boy, but because we _want_ to hang out with each other."

Freddie felt his pulse quickening. He looked at her cautiously. The light from the moon gave her an ethereal look. How could someone so tough seem so delicate at the same time? This was the mystery of Sam. "Do you want to hang out with me?" he asked her carefully.

Sam's body shifted. Her gaze was directed towards the ground. She nodded. "More than you know."

Freddie gave her some time to continue, but she didn't say another word. He sighed, feeling frustrated and returned to lying on his back. "Whatever." The boy shook his head. "Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken!" she yelled. "What more do you want me to say. God, It's not easy Freddie."

"What's not easy?" he said without compassion. He looked at the sky. It was apparent that the meteor shower was not going to happen. Stupid newspaper, tricking him into wasting his gas! He'd email that astronomer, when he got back home, and inform him of his mistake.

Sam's breathing became quick and heavy. "Opening up to you," she said while tucking her hands into her pockets. "I can't just give myself to you."

Now she was being dramatic. Maybe Sam was a girl after all. "I wasn't asking you to give yourself. All I want is for you to explain yourself. You said you wanted to hang with me more than I know. In other words, Sam, your claiming you want to be with me." Freddie turned his head and looked at her. "Am I right? Is my assumption right?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Like I said, you're a chicken."

"No I'm not," she said angrily.

"Then what are you?"

"precautious"

"precautious of what"

"getting hurt."

Finally it clicked. Freddie knew what Sam was hinting at, and She was right. Why would she ever confess to him if he still wanted to be with Carly. Suddenly he felt sick.

There was another interval of silence, but the air felt cold.

"Maybe we should leave," Freddie said. His hands were tucked underneath his shirt. "We shouldn't stay here tonight. I'll just take you home."

Sam glanced at him. Freddie noticed a worried expression on her face. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't want to be here."

"Well now I do."

"Well now I don't"

"Why?"

"Because I'm cold."

"See. you are a girl."

"Stop calling me a girl."

"I would, but then I'd be lying, and I told Carly I would stop lying."

Freddie stood to his feet. He had enough of Sam for the night.

"Sit down," she ordered, grabbing his pant leg.

"No," he snapped back. He wasn't about to let Sam boss him around. Suddenly the girl kicked his legs. This caused him hit to the ground with a loud thump. He grabbed his shins and hissed in pain.

"When I say sit you sit," she seethed.

Freddie bit his lip angrily. he sat up on his butt, and looked sternly into Sam's eyes. He'd finally grown accustomed to the dark. He knew because Sam's eyes had become a light shade of sapphire. The blonde smirked at him condescendingly. "Can I ask you something?" he said. His tone was somber. Sam noticed, but her smirk remained on her lips.

"Ask me anything Fredwad." she said in her finely rehearsed British accent.

He hated that she was trying to make the situation lighthearted. "Do you think Carly would care if you and I dated? And no, I'm not asking you out. This is just a question, and I want your honest opinion." Freddie knew he was being a douche bag, but he was tired of Sam thinking she had more guts then him. He wasn't a girl. He could be straightforward when he wanted to be. Sam had kicked him to the ground, and it had hurt. He wasn't going to kick her back; so instead he asked her a question, a question so ironic it would seem like a blow to the gut.

Sam looked at him, stunned, and then she tackled him. He struggled against her but she straddled him, sitting on top of his abdomen. He pushed against her shoulders but she grabbed his hands and pinned them to the ground. "If there's one thing I hate, it's men who try to use my feelings against me." She swallowed. "I'm not an idiot Freddie, and you aren't either. You already know the answers to all of your stupid questions. This isn't about me. It's about you. So answer this question for me. Would _**you**_ care if you and I dated?" They looked into each others eyes, both of them breathing heavily and hoarsely. Sam leaned forward causing Freddie to close his eyes in anticipation. Their foreheads touched, and their noses brushed but nothing happened. "Chicken." Freddie whispered, and Sam shivered as she felt his breath against her lips. She rolled off of him and stood to her feet.

"Let's go." she said and offered the boy her hand. "I'm starting to get cold too."

Freddie stared at her for a long moment then grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

Sam tried to pull her hand away, but Freddie held on to it. She looked at him and he smiled sadly.

"I'm not filled with gumdrops and rainbows." She warned. Her eyes were stern.

"I'm not going to think about it." He said and began to walk back to the car.

Sam watched the back of his head as he pulled her forward. "So much for that meteor shower." She teased. She was quick to forget about whatever just happened.

"Maybe it's suppose to happen next week."

"Maybe….maybe not. Either way, it's something only a nub could get wrong."

"Shut up, Puckett."

* * *

_Poodlemynoodddleeee_...


End file.
